The One With the Twist on the Proposal Part 3
by FictionWriter91
Summary: Ross couldn't wait to propose to Rachel, but there was just one problem. The ring he wanted to use was on Monica's finger. How would he manage to pull off this proposal? ONE SHOT


**Hey all! So, I remember you asked for me to do proposal stories for all the Friends, so here they are. I'm posting this one and then Part 4 right away, so stay tuned :) Please enjoy!**

 ** **I've been getting some hate lately and comments that I shouldn't bother writing, so if you're gonna be mean and flame me, just know I am a real person with feelings and life stressors going on. If you don't like, don't read :)****

* * *

 **2004**

Ever since Rachel got off the plane, Ross wanted to ask her to marry him. He didn't want to rush it, though. Things were still fragile, and he didn't want to make her feel pressured. It was now four months after they reunited, however, and he was itching to pop the question. It would prove once more that yes, he loved marriage, but he really did love marriage, especially now that it was going to be with the woman he'd loved since high school. He asked Chandler to meet him after work, and they were going to go ring shopping. Chandler didn't know this was the plan, though.

"Hey, man," Chandler said, entering Central Perk. They hugged briefly. It had been a few weeks since they'd seen each other. Chandler and Monica did their best to stay in touch, but living out in the burbs did make it that they didn't see everyone as much as they'd like.

"Hey, you ready?"

"What are we doing exactly?"

"Well, it's a secret," Ross said, heading for the door. Chandler followed, confused.

"You know I'm not the best secret keeper," he said. "Right?" He was pretty sure everyone knew that by now, especially Ross since Chandler had revealed to Monica the mother of all secrets: The Taco Story.

"You were the only person available today," Ross explained.

"Oh, so I wasn't your first pick then," Chandler said, hurt.

"Would you pick you?"

"No."

"I thought not."

"Wait, wait, wait," Chandler said as they neared a jewelry store. "Are you doing what I think you're doing?!"

"I sure am," Ross grinned.

"Oh my God! You definitely should not have brought me," Chandler groaned. "Do you realize the grilling your sister is gonna do to me when I get home about what you wanted?"

"I'm sure you'll be able to hold out."

"Nuh uh! She's brutal!"

"I'm planning on asking Rachel tomorrow night anyway. Can you hang on til then?"

"Did you ask her dad for permission? I did. It was awkward."

"Oh...that," Ross said, scratching his head. "Do I have to? Her dad hates me."

"I thought Wet Head was a very cute sign of adoration," Chandler pointed out. Ross glared at him.

"No, and now it's Guy Who Knocked Up Daughter and Didn't Marry Her."

"You're working on it," Chandler commented.

"Ugh, this is bad. Do you think she'd want me to ask?"

"I don't know."

"I'd really rather not."

"Then wing it."

"I will."

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" the clerk asked. Ross peered at the rings. He happened to know her ring size only because he had stolen one of her rings to compare this one to. He knew she'd get too suspicious if he asked her.

"I thought you were using your grandmother's ring?" Chandler asked, confused.

"Monica wanted it so I gave it to her."

"But...she has mine!"

"Dude, you really don't pay attention to her hands much do you?" Ross asked, smirking.

"Wait, what?! Are you telling me she switched rings?!" Chandler cried, outraged. He had spent a lot of effort getting his ring for her. She just changed it out? Just like that?!

"You'll have to ask her."

"This is unbelievable," Chandler muttered.

"I just don't see anything here that pops out," Ross said to the clerk. Chandler rolled his eyes.

"You've done this, like, three times already. This shouldn't be hard for you."

"Hey, at least I could get three women to marry me," Ross snapped.

"Whatever," Chandler snorted.

"Thank you for your time," Ross said to the clerk. He hauled Chandler out to the street.

"I need the ring back," he said suddenly. Chandler paled.

"What?"

"It's the perfect ring. I'm realizing this now. It's sentimental and her size. You gotta get it for me."

"I can't just take the ring off Monica's finger! Are you trying to get me divorced?!"

"I'm sure you'll figure something out," Ross said, clapping his shoulder. "Call me when you have it! Remember, I need it before tomorrow night."

"Oh my God," Chandler moaned.

He was so _not_ looking forward to this.

...

Rachel, Monica, and Phoebe were at Monica's house cooing at the babies and chatting about their lives. It was a monthly ritual, if not more frequently, if their schedules allowed it.

"I feel so bad," Phoebe said after a while. "Joey has nobody, and now he lives in that apartment by himself."

"He'll be all right. I kind of see Joey as a lone wolf," Rachel commented.

"I can see him with a family," Monica said, thinking. "And he lives here more than he lives there, just so you know."

"You did give him a room," Rachel laughed.

"I should go," Phoebe said, looking at the clock. "Mike and I are going to see this movie. I don't know what it's about, but I am looking forward to having a make out fest in the back of the theater." She winked at them.

"Living the dream," Monica laughed.

"I should go too. We have Emma's first swim class tonight."

"She'll love it," Phoebe said. "I loved water when I was her age."

"You remember?"

"I remember being under it a lot anyway," Phoebe shrugged. Rachel and Monica gaped at her.

"See you next time," Rachel said, breaking the silence finally. They all stood.

"Good night," Monica called as they went out the door waving. Chandler arrived shortly after they left.

"Hey, hon," he said, kissing her. He took her hands in his, looking at them.

"Are you okay?" Monica asked, laughing a little.

"Just admiring your rings," he answered. She flinched inside. She hadn't told him that she'd been wearing her grandmother's ring more lately. It just didn't seem fair that Ross got it. She was the daughter! Ross had seen her point thankfully, and he'd given it to her as a gift before they got the twins. Monica liked wearing it. It made her feel closer to her grandmother. Call that strange, but it was true.

"They're the same old rings," she said, tugging her hands away.

"I don't really look at them much, though," he said, hanging on.

"Oh, do you have to?" she asked, getting nervous.

Ross was right. The ring was changed. Chandler felt annoyed. He released her hands, not wanting to start a fight. He'd have to get it later.

"Love you," she said, her tone hopeful that he didn't notice.

"Love you too," he said, kissing her. Sneaky little devil. Then again, he wasn't observant, so what did that say about him?

...

Joey was coming home from the set when Chandler called.

"I need a favor," Chandler hissed.

"What?" Joey asked, puzzled.

"I need you to come out here and get something from me to take to Ross."

"Can't Ross just come get it?" Joey whined. "I'm tired."

"He's at swimming with Rachel and Emma."

"Oh fun," Joey commented happily. He loved swimming.

"Just get here now!"

"Okay, okay!" he said, disgruntled. He turned around in the hallway and almost knocked into the movers. A new renter was coming into Monica's old apartment. The painter that was there had left for Paris. Joey was worried about who he'd get next for a neighbor. This was temporarily shoved from his brain as he wondered just what Chandler was up to.

...

Monica was in the shower, so it was his prime opportunity. He happened to know that she removed her rings before getting in. She was singing away to herself with her back to him when he crept in and scanned for the ring. It was right there on the counter. Perfect. He snatched it up and backed out, still unseen. Now all he had to do was wait for Joey. He called Ross.

"What?" Ross asked. "I'm at swimming."

"I got the ring. Joey is going to bring it to you."

"What?! You got him involved?"

"He doesn't know what it is," Chandler hissed. "I can't leave or Monica will ask questions. I was lucky to escape her grilling about you to begin with."

"All right, all right. Tell Joey to meet me at the Perk. I'll be finished here shortly."

"Done."

Joey arrived twenty minutes later, looking annoyed.

"I'm here. What am I taking him?"

"This," Chandler said, shoving the envelope with the ring in it into his hands. "Meet him at Central Perk in about twenty minutes."

"I don't like all the secrecy," Joey said, his eyes narrowing. "Are you selling drugs?"

"What?! Joey! God, no!" Chandler shouted.

"Chandler? Is someone here?" Monica called.

"Go, go, go!" Chandler said, shoving Joey out the door and shutting it. Monica appeared at the top of the stairs then.

"Nobody," he said, leaning against the door. "Just yelled at some kids to keep it down. You know, old man stuff."

"Chandler," she complained. "We want to be liked in this neighborhood, remember?"

"They didn't listen to me, if that helps," Chandler said. She sighed.

"Can you help me? I can't find my...ring," she finished. She'd almost said grandmother's ring but caught herself.

"Sure. Your engagement ring?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I'll help," he said. He knew exactly where it was. He had found it in her drawer when he snooped before dinner. While she went into the bathroom, he went to get it.

"I took it off right here..." she started when he joined her. He held the ring up, making her eyes widen.

"Found it," he said, grinning.

"I guess I left it in there," she said slowly, taking it from him. She was beginning to panic. She'd lost her grandmother's ring. Her mother was going to crucify her. Perhaps that was her punishment for not wearing Chandler's ring. The universe was getting even with her.

"All's well," Chandler said, kissing her cheek. He knew she was having an internal combustion over the fact it was the wrong ring that was missing and couldn't tell him. He was rather enjoying this. It was nice not being the one in hot water.

"I'll be down here if you need me to find anything else," he smiled. He left her standing in the hallway looking like a lost puppy.

...

Ross found Joey sitting on the couch examining the envelope. He was actually sniffing it. Sniffing it?!

"Hey," Ross said. "I believe that's mine."

"Are you on drugs?" Joey asked, suspicious.

"What?! No," Ross shook his head. "Dude."

"What's in the envelope then?"

"I asked Chandler to write a poem for me to give to Rachel, okay? I can't write worth crap, and I don't want her to know," Ross explained. The lie had just slipped out so easily. Of course, Joey bought it hook line and sinker.

"Poetry? Yuck," Joey said, handing it over and looking disgusted.

"Thanks."

"I can't believe I rushed around for that," Joey said.

"Coffee is on me," Ross said, heading for the counter.

"A muffin too? Oh, and a scone!" Joey added, getting excited. He loved food so much.

"All right," Ross said, ordering everything. He threw in a cookie too. Knowing Joey, he'd probably combine it all into some kind of mega treat and give it a ridiculous name like a scouffie or something.

"Thanks," Joey grinned, taking it all from him.

"I'll see you later," Ross said, heading out. His heart was pounding. Tomorrow night, he'd be engaged!

 **The Next Day**

"You lost your grandmother's ring?" Phoebe asked, horrified. Monica just finished telling her. She'd called her friend over to help look since she couldn't tell Chandler.

"I know! I've looked high and low, and it's gone!"

"You don't think a twin ate it do you?"

"No. Oh, God," Monica said, thinking. "No. It was too high up on the counter and they were in bed when I showered."

"Did Chandler eat it?" Phoebe asked, remembering the toy gun he'd swallowed before.

"Give him some credit, please," Monica said, wrinkling her nose.

"Just putting it out there," Phoebe shrugged.

"It's gone. I've lost it. What am I going to do?!" Monica cried, wringing her hands.

"And Chandler never noticed you switched rings?" Phoebe asked. She'd noticed instantly when Monica had switched it.

"No. I can't ask him cos he'll be upset and offended. Shit, this is a real mess," Monica said, collapsing onto the couch. She should have just left it alone. It was like her mother was getting back at her for taking it from Ross.

"It'll turn up somewhere," Phoebe reassured her. "I know it will."

"I hope so," Monica muttered. She looked at Chandler's ring. She loved this ring, she really did. She liked wearing other rings too, though. There was no written rule that you had to wear the same ring forever and ever. She knew for a fact that Phoebe changed her rings all the time. She'd worn her engagement ring on a chain around her neck once. Her grandmother's ring had meaning for her, and she liked to imagine the things her grandmother did while wearing it when it was on her finger. She wanted to give it to Erica one day too.

If only she hadn't lost it.

...

Rachel was getting dressed and all dolled up. Ross wanted to take her out to dinner, and he asked her to go 100 percent, so she was doing just that. She had a feeling they'd be having sex later. Something about her dressed up made Ross go nuts. Emma was with Joey, who was actually a decent babysitter, oddly enough. Emma loved him so much too. It was probably the cookies he gave her that he didn't realize Rachel knew about. She left it alone. It was their thing.

"Ready?" Ross asked, popping his head in. "Wow. You look stunning."

"Thanks," Rachel smiled. She was wearing a red shiny dress that was low cut and hugged her figure very nicely. She was taken aback when she saw what he was wearing. It was the white sailor suit she loved so much.

"So what are we celebrating again?" she asked.

"Just us," he shrugged. Her heart skipped a beat. Was he going to...? Could he possibly be...? She'd been wondering when he was going to ask her to marry him, knowing that Ross was the marriage man. Was tonight the night?!

"Okay," she smiled, going along with it. No need to ruin it for him. She could be wrong too after all. Then she wondered how he was going to explain the suit to people or if he was just going to let them assume he was in the navy.

...

When Chandler came down after dinner, Monica pounced. She couldn't take it anymore, and she had decided to come clean. He was wondering if Ross had proposed yet, so her jumping at him took him off guard, and he missed the last step and landed sprawled on the floor.

"Are you all right?" she cried, bending down. He sat up, rubbing his head.

"I think so."

"Good. I have a confession," she said.

"What's that?"

"I got my grandmother's ring and have been wearing it instead of your ring you gave me. I'm so sorry," she blurted out.

"Aw, really? Monica, why didn't you just tell me," he said, getting up. He felt a little woozy from his fall.

"Because I didn't want to upset you," she winced.

"It's all right, Mon. I know how much your grandmother meant to you," Chandler said, hugging her.

"You're really okay with it? I do still wear yours, just not every day."

"Mon, really, it's okay."

"Okay, good. Next thing, I lost it," she cried. "It's gone!"

"It'll turn up," Chandler said.

"Phoebe said the same thing, but I don't believe her," Monica whined.

"It will. I have a feeling," he said, hugging her again. He hoped Ross would hurry up and call with the news! Then he felt really bad about being a part of taking the ring from Monica. Perhaps he wasn't out of the hot water woods just yet.

...

Everything went so well. Ross had even paid for a horse and buggy to take them to dinner. A horse and buggy! Her suspicion was growing, but she kept quiet. When doves flew overhead as they walked into the restaurant, she just knew something big was happening here that night. They were seated in a private spot in the restaurant too. Rachel was finishing her dessert when Ross decided to make his move. He cleared his throat and stood from his chair.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked. Then he got down on one knee. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. The onlookers grew silent. You could hear a pin drop in the restaurant.

"Wow, no pressure," Ross joked. "Okay, um." He cleared his throat and pulled out the ring. "Rachel Green, you're the love of my life, the person I want to grow old with. I love you more than life itself. We've had so many ups and downs to get here, but we're finally here together. I couldn't be more happy and more proud to have you by my side and be the mother of our daughter. I want to do this forever with you. Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Ross," she cried, wiping her eyes. "That was so beautiful. Yes, yes I'll marry you!" The restaurant cheered, and Ross slid the ring onto her finger. She dropped down to his level and hugged him tightly. He kissed her passionately. It was everything he'd ever wanted and more. Rachel was going to be his wife.

...

Chandler was pacing. Ross had requested them all to be at their house, so Phoebe had arrived a few minutes ago, and Joey was there via phone since he had Emma. Monica was putting the twins to bed. Finally, Ross and Rachel arrived.

"You're engaged!" Phoebe shouted as soon as she saw them.

"Wha-how did you know?" Ross asked.

"You're in the sailor suit. Something big happened," Phoebe shrugged. "Also, my friend saw you at the restaurant. Nice touch with the horse and buggy, by the way."

"Um, thanks," Ross nodded, feeling surprised.

"Congratulations!" Joey shouted over the phone.

"Well, yea, we're engaged," Ross admitted. Rachel flung her hand out for them to see the ring. Monica came down the stairs just as this happened.

"My ring!" she cried. Then she clapped a hand over her mouth. Rachel was giving her an odd look.

"Your ring?" she asked, confused.

"Um, huh, well," Ross stuttered.

"Ross?" Rachel asked, turning to him.

"I gave it to him to give to you," Monica said, covering quickly. "I just got so excited to see it on your finger, Rach. I didn't realize he was doing it tonight!"

"Aw, you gave it to him? That's so sweet," Rachel gushed, hugging her. Ross mouthed "thank you" to her. Monica glared back, making it clear she wanted a good explanation later. When Rachel went to the washroom ten minutes later, she pounced on him.

"You gave that to me," she hissed.

"Yes, but then I wanted it back," he said.

"So, you stole it?"

"No, Chandler did."

"Chandler?!"

"Yea?" Chandler said, hearing his name. Then he saw their faces. "Oh, no."

"You took the ring?"

"You swapped mine for that ring?" he challenged.

"It really does look wonderful on Rachel's finger," Monica said quickly.

"I know you loved it, but Mom did want me to give it to Rachel first..." Ross trailed off.

"It's all right," Monica sighed. "I'll be okay." Chandler hugged her then. She was a little annoyed that Chandler had done that to her, but she had felt bad for changing his out too.

"I do love your ring too, you know that right?" she said to him.

"I know. Doesn't hurt to hear you say it though," he smiled.

"It just hurt that my mother didn't want me to have it. I wanted her to see me wearing it, but she never noticed. I was being stupid. I won't ever take yours off again," she promised. He kissed her then.

"It's just a ring, Mon," he said. And it was. Their love for each other was bigger than that. "You can wear whatever ring you want. I'm not the Ring Police."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"This is so exciting!" Phoebe cried when Rachel returned. "When are you getting married?!"

"I was thinking March," Rachel said, looking at Ross. "What do you think?"

"I love it," he smiled. He wrapped his arms around her then, kissing the top of her head.

"You're next," Phoebe said to Joey over the phone.

"Uh uh. No way," he said. "I'm not even dating."

"I sense a wife in your future," Phoebe said, disagreeing.

"Stop it."

"I do too actually," Rachel said, smiling. Joey sighed loudly over the speaker.

"Can we get back to your wedding?" he asked.

"All right," Ross agreed. They chattered on. Ross couldn't wait to marry Rachel, and they shared a secret smile. He knew she couldn't wait either. They would finally have the life together he'd always wanted. It was going to be great.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Make sure you look for Part 4! I'm posting it as soon as the site will let me ;)  
**


End file.
